darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rusty Anchor
|release = 6 April 2001 |update = Massive update! |location = Port Sarim |members = No |drinks sold = Beer, Braindeath 'rum', Black Skull Ale |NPCs = Bartender, Jack Seagull, Longbow Ben, Ahab, Thaki the delivery dwarf, Drunken Sailor, Bard Roberts, Stanky Morgan, Flippers McGraw |Monsters = Imps can sometimes enter the inn. |Quests = Goblin Diplomacy, Catapult Construction, Rocking Out |map = }} The Rusty Anchor is a bar found in the northeast corner of the Asgarnian port city of Port Sarim. It caters mainly to sailors and port workmen, although it does see a vast array of faces, as Port Sarim is a major travel hub for those in Misthalin and Asgarnia. The pub's bartender sells beer and, after completing Captain Braindeath's portion of Rocking Out, Braindeath 'rum'. During the Bar Crawl, players must purchase a Black Skull Ale from the inn for 8 coins. It cannot be purchased otherwise. Introduction The Rusty Anchor is a small, rustic inn, offering no rooms or extra amenities. Its sole public area is its bar, a place once noted for its chaotic nature. A newly-developed conflict between the Thorobshuun and Garagorshuun goblins of the Goblin Village to the north, however, has deterred guests. Today the inn is much quieter than it used to be, although business has begun to improve since the initial worries began. Because Port Sarim is such a major travel hub, the inn's customers are very diverse in background. Whilst sailors and workmen are its main market, many temporarily visiting the Port also stop at the inn. The inn is popular amongst pirates, who are generally welcomed despite their violations of maritime law. The Customs and Excise Office closely monitors port activity, but this has accomplished little in detering the inn's more dodgy customers. Indeed, the inn's owner seems to have some past connection with piracy, and has recently been in gruding contact with the pirate brewer Captain Braindeath. Notable Features The inn's bartender normally sells only beer, for 2 coins a glass. After reaching a certain point in Rocking Out, he will also stock Braindeath 'rum', although it is much more expensive, costing 30 coins a bottle. There are various NPCs in the bar, several of which are currently uninvolved in any quests. One of them, Ahab, displays an interest in the players' ship, the Lady Lumbridge, provided they have completed Dragon Slayer. The inn is involved in three quests; A Void Dance, Catapult Construction, Rocking Out and formerly, Goblin Diplomacy. Goblin Diplomacy, which used be started in the inn, revolves around the players' efforts to settle an argument in the Goblin Village, saving the inn from going out of business. Now, however, you start it in Goblin Village, but when you talk to the bartender about gossip, the bartender tells you about goblins having an argument. During Catapult Construction, players must coax one of the inn's drunken visitors, Thaki, into giving them metal parts to fix a catapult. During Rocking Out, players must convince the inn's owner that there is a demand for Braindeath Rum, in order to gain Braindeath's mark. To do this, they must get the barman drunk and don a number of disguises. If the player is doing the Alfred Grimhand Bar Crawl for the barbarians near the Fremennik Province, they must visit the inn to buy a Black Skull Ale for 8 coins. Drinking the dangerous drink tends to give players the hiccups. Personalities * Bartender - The inn's bartender is a man intent on keeping his bar running. In a city crawling with thieves and pirates, however, this can be quite difficult. He is involved with the Rocking Out and previously the Goblin Diplomacy quest. * Jack Seagull - Jack is a pirate, and does little to disguise this. Currently visiting Port Sarim, he is biding his time by drinking vast amounts of imported ale. * Longbow Ben - Ben is a pirate captain currently docked in the port. Ben earned his name when he was mutinied and left stranded on a desert island with a longbow and one arrow, intended to be used for suicide. As his mutineer sailed away in his ship, Ben used the bow to kill its captor, allowing him to reclaim it. * Ahab - Ahab is a former captain, now shipless and with only enough coins to buy a single beer. He is currently looking into getting another ship, and displays open interest and the players' ownership of the Lady Lumbridge. * Thaki the delivery dwarf - Thaki was a dwarf sent to Port Sarim to charter a ship to Port Tyras in Isafdar. However, whilst taking the metal catapult parts through the port, he stopped at the Rusty Anchor, and has since become incoherent and incredibly drunk. He is involved in the Catapult Construction quest. * Drunken Sailor - A sailor that has had far too much to drink. Little can be said about him, as he is so drunk that he can barely speak. During the Catapult Construction quest, he falls asleep outside the inn, and players can take his hat. He plays a minor role in the said quest. * Bard Roberts a musician who also sings shanties. * Holstein, the Emissary of the Godless, can be found just outside the Rusty Anchor. Trivia * Jack Seagull and Longbow Ben are references to ''Pirates of the Caribbean'', as Jack Sparrow is a captain, and he had only one shell for his gun left. Ahab is a reference to Captain Ahab from "Moby Dick". * If you stand in between Longbow Ben and Jack Seagull and talk to them, an interesting conversation will take place. * It was once possible to obtain free beer by using a beer glass on a barrel. * If you examine the bar, a message reads 'where everybody knows your username.', which is a reference to the American TV serial Cheers. Category:Port Sarim Category:Pirate Category:Asgarnia